gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Victory!
It was never expected but it happened. A victory was won that nobody planned to ever happen, It was also won in a way that nobody wanted to happen. But things happen. A lot of things happen everyday that nobody expects or wants. It was a cold winter in England but soldiers were sent on a dangerous mission. A group of pirates were raiding in that area and needed to be stopped immediately. They were blinded by the blizzards. The winter washed their spirits away. Already about 10 soldiers died traveling and another ten died at camp. It all seemed hopeless. Even though they had plenty of men, the ones who died had died quickly enough to lower there morales. But they had to be strong to keep there other men strong. Especially young William Bryce. William was just starting out in the navy and wasn't the toughest man yet. After a few days at camp, an attack happened. The pirates fired off their pistols killing two guards and surprising the rest. But the navy men were ready with their weapons and fired back. It was a pointless battle though. The winds were so strong that it was hards to see anything. The only light that came was a couple of lanterns and gunfire. After a few long minutes, the pirates retreated. The navymen were putting down there weapons when the commander stopped them. He began giving orders. "We will and must pursue them!" he began. "I don't care how cold it is! You can be warm when you feel there blood!" "But sir." said William. "We're blinded by this snow. We can't see them!" The commander thought on this. After a moment's hesitation he spoke again. "Men, prepare all your weapons! We're leaving in ten minutes!" After ten minutes, they could see clearer. It wouldn't matter if they couldn't because they were leaving anyway. They marched with the commander at the lead. William tried to stay close, he liked being near the most important people. It was a long travel. 2 men died of the cold because they were less prepared than the others. Soon they were near a moutain and an avolanche came dividing the men in two halves. They were now stranded. "We're lost." announced the commander. "Climbing is not what we can do. we must instead go on the back trail." So they took the back trail. Suddenly, fire came from no where. The soldiers fired back as they heard a scream signaling that they were charging. The soldiers decided to charge as well. When they met, the soldiers were surprised what they saw. It was there own troops. "Stop fighting!" yelled the commander. But the attacking soldiers continued. So the commander ordered his men to keep fighting. After a long struggle, the attackers were defeated. The commander interrogated one of the survivors and he said that the pirates ambushed them, killed some of them, and the bribed them. The commander killed that soldier in his anger. Among the bodies, the pirates were also killed. So the general ordered his surviving men to go back to camp and pack it up. They were finally going home. There job was done. Unfortunantly, only William would enjoy it. The men had died going back home. The survivors were William and the commander. When they got to England, they reported the mission was a success. But the commander hung himself for obvious reasons. William considered it but decided not to. He would enjoy his life to the fullest. Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO